


Why is gender a thing?

by lolarass



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu
Genre: Angst, Cole is no longer a ghost in this, Mild Angst, No pairings - Freeform, Other, Transgender lloyd, Wu is nice and yall hate him for no reason, i typed this while my finger was fucked up and now it hurts so enjoy, not done yet, on going, titanium zane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolarass/pseuds/lolarass
Summary: Lloyd is trans and trying to live his life. He's filled with so many insecurities and doubts. He must face his fears when he and the rest of the ninja encounter a hallucinatory enemy.  Exposing their fears to each other.





	Why is gender a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmm i feel like i could finish this...... but i have zero motivation....

Every day is a struggle. Pretending i'm fine and exactly like the others. Like all of this never bothers me. Waking up early in the mornings to take showers and the last one to go to bed. The only people who know are Zane and Uncle Wu… and of course my parents. Uncle Wu has been so supportive of me and i love him so much. He’s always known and when I join the ninja he gave me a separate room, so I wouldn’t have to share with all the others. They of course objected but he made an excuse saying something about ‘Becoming accustomed to the team without invading his space’ and they shut up after that. Zane sat down with me to talk about me being transgender… but I felt so uncomfortable about it at the time, I simply got up and left when he started speaking. I’ve been kind of avoiding him. Which is mean and I feel terrible about it. He understands I don’t want to talk about it and he hasn’t bothered me about it since. I started to transition when I was young. Before most of the ninja met me. Things really went to hell when I suddenly grew up. I started to grow breasts and hips and my voice didn’t drop down when it clearly should have. I compensated by practicing lowering my voice. Which is what started Zane’s suspicions. I think everyone else didn’t care enough, or notice to really ask me about it. I got up out of bed and grabbed my binder i kept hidden under my mattress. I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. It was 0600 about an hour before everyone else got up. I don’t take long showers so i don’t ever worry about being walked in on. 

I took a quick 5 minute cold shower and got dressed. I wore a simple baggy shirt and green hoodie. I hate wearing the binder. I don’t ever feel comfortable, and i can never wear any tighter clothes. I'm not supposed to wear it a long time, or do any intense exercise. It hurts so bad sometimes. But we’re ninja… all we do is exercise. Sometimes we’re gone for days and i have to excuse myself just to take it off for a couple minutes. Zane is always looking at me disapprovingly. I just hope cares about my well being… I stepped out of the bathroom went into the kitchen where i found Zane in the middle of cooking breakfast for everyone. I sat down and slouched over the counter and greeted him. 

“Mm-morning” i rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

“Good morning Lloyd” he said without looking up from the pancakes he was preparing.

“Your up early today. What’s the occasion?”

“I’ve decided to get up earlier to enjoy more time to myself. Kai, Jay, and Cole are all great people, but sometimes they can be overwhelming. I didn’t think it was possible for them to keep me up all night… but they do” Zane let a small chuckle escape his mouth. 

“Oooh right” I stood back up and went to the fridge next to Zane. I grabbed the carton of orange juice and promptly dark straight out of it.

“That is hazardous to the others health” He looked directly at me.

I didn’t know what to say because I always drank straight from it. It just so happens i forgot no one ever saw me doing that.

“Uhh...good” ...why did i say that! My face contorted and I looked off in the distance cringing from what i just said. I set the carton of orange juice back in the fridge. Zane shook his head and continued to prod at the pancakes. We stood in silence for a couple seconds.

“... Well I’m gonna go… I’ll be in town today so if u need me just call” 

“Be safe” Zane said without looking at me. I stepped outside into the blaring heat and began my walk to nowhere in particular.


End file.
